The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree botanically known as Malus domestica ‘New York 1’ and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination of ‘New York 1’.
‘New York 1’ was selected for its precocious fruiting, attractive fruits and excellent fruit quality at harvest and after cold storage. ‘New York 1’ fruit are very crisp, juicy and sweet.
The new variety was derived from a controlled pollination in 1998 between the apple variety ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) and the apple breeding selection NY 752. NY 752 is a hybrid of ‘Starkspur Golden Delicious’×NY 88 (‘Monroe’×‘Melrose’). One seedling, designated NY 98804-001, was selected from a population of 381 seedlings on the basis of its attractive fruits, precocity and excellent fruit quality. Pollination, cultivation and selection were conducted in Geneva, N.Y. Additional trees of this seedling were produced by clonal propagation in 2002 and subsequent years afterward in Geneva, N.Y.
NY 98804-001 is being named and released as ‘New York 1’ and is the subject of this invention.
Asexual reproduction at Geneva, N.Y. by budding of the new cultivar ‘New York 1’ by the inventors shows that the unique combination of characteristics of asexually propagated trees is true to form and transmitted through succeeding propagations.